He Isn't Just Anything
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: CAWS spoilers. How did Steve get from the beach to the hospital? It is up to Natasha to find and save Steve, but what can she do when she finds him bleeding out on the shore of the Potomac? Short Romanogers one-shot. My first one-shot. Please read and review :). T for safety.


**Alright! Here is a short Romanogers one-shot I've been thinking of since CAWS. If you haven't seen the movie, then spoilers.**

** I just wanted closure on how Steve ended up from the beach to the hospital. And who got him there. So, hope you all enjoy! Feel free to take a minute and post a review :)**

** Thanks for reading!**

** Disclaimer: I am a normal human being. Due to this, I do not own Captain America**

Natasha hated sand. Even more so now that she had been trekking in it for the past hour. Her feet were beyond sore from running all day and now sand was stuck in her boots. Great, just great. She did not stop to take them off, however. There were much more pressing matters at hand.

The helicarriers went down a little over an hour ago and no one had heard from Steve since. Natasha was scouring the beaches while Fury and Sam went to take care of any unfinished business inside S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

"Steve!" she yelled again, her voce growing raw from yelling so much. How many freaking sandy beaches were there in Washington D.C? Apparently enough to hide a super soldier. "Steve!" Natasha kept walking, blinking her eyes to keep tears from coming.

"You are an assassin. You have no emotions. He's just a man," she chided herself. A noise stopped her thoughts in her tracks. A slight rustling, farther down the back. It could be a HYRDA operative, but Natasha ran forward anyways.

Then she stopped running. There on the beach lay Steve, wet and blood soaked.

"Oh my God, Steve," Natasha said quietly. She ran forward and skidded to a stop, her knees digging into the sand.

"Steve, look at me," she pleaded.

Steve remained motionless on the sand, his chest moving slightly up and down, the only sign that he was alive. The sand beneath him was crimson.

Natasha looked him over for wounds. Shoulder, thigh, and stomach, were the main ones she could see. For all she knew, he could be internally bleeding, or have head trauma, or broken bones-

"Stop worrying, Tasha," Steve said so silently that she almost missed it.

"A little hard to do when you keep getting hurt. And, Tasha?" she asked, trying to crack a smile. It quickly faded. She realized how pale his face was, and even his eyes, which were cracked open, were a dull blue. Not the vibrant blue she was used to.

"No nicknames for an assassin?" he asked and smiled slightly. That smile turned into a wince as he coughed. Blood flecked his lips, probably from an internal lung wound.

Natasha couldn't lie to herself, it hurt the deepest parts of her soul to see him like this.

"You're going to be okay. Let me comm Fury," Natasha said.

"This is Fury," Nick stated once Natasha had gotten connection.

"I found Steve. He needs medical attention," she said, angry with herself that her voice was shaking. "He's just a soldier," she chided herself. "Soldiers get hurt all the time."

"Give us thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes?" Natasha yelled. "Fury, you gotta be faster than that."

"We lost all of our med carriers today. You have to be patient," Fury said.

Natasha couldn't take it. She pulled the comm out out of her ear and threw it into the sand next to her.

"Bad news?" Steve asked.

"No, no. Everything's going to be fine. They'll be here in a few minutes," Natasha lied.

"You're a terrible liar," Steve smirked and closed his eyes.

"Steve, keep your eyes open. Steve."

"Sh, it's too bright out here. Let me rest," he said quietly.

"No, you can not rest. You need to stay awake," Natasha ordered.

She pressed her hands to the wound on his stomach, hoping to stop some of the bleeding. Blood flowed and covered the crevices in her hands. "He may be a soldier, but he's still human," she thought.

Steve didn't even wince when she applied pressure to the wound. His eyes were closed now, his breathing even shallower, which shouldn't have been possible.

"Steve, you will not leave me here alone on this beach," she said steadily. Natasha wondered how much time had passed. Ten minutes? Twenty? Two? She had no watch or any way to tell the time. She adjusted her position to be more comfortable and kept her hands pressed to Steve's wound. He still did not move and gave no other sign of life.

"What if he dies before help arrives?" she asked herself. Then she would feel responsible for his death. Another name among the hundreds of people that haunted her nightmares. "He's just a friend. Friends help each other through tough times. I will help him through this."

"Natasha?" She was startled by his sudden speaking. HIs eyes were closed and his chapped lips were partially parted.

"Yeah?" she asked, matching his quiet tone.

"I want you to find Bucky for me."

"Alright. I'll help you once you're better," she replied.

"No, now," he said as forcefully as he could. Blood dripped out of the side of his mouth. "He saved me from drowning. He's injured, so he can't be far. You have to find him and say thanks."

"I am not leaving you," Natasha said. As hard as she tried not to, tears came to her eyes. "He's just a teammate."

"Bucky was always there for me when I was sick, injured, in a fight I couldn't win. I wasn't there for him when they hurt him. When they wiped his memory. I need someone to be there for him now," Steve stated.

"He'll know someone's with him if you stay with me. Then we can go find him together," Natasha replied. A tear fell from her eye and handed on Steve's hand.

"Don't cry Tasha. I'll be alright," he said.

"I know. I know you will. There's just that fear that I will lose someone. Someone else. Another name to add to the list of people that haunt my dreams."

"Spooky. But don't worry. I'll find some way to stick around and be with you for a while." His voice faded off as he lost consciousness.

Natasha moved one hand away from his wound and pressed it to his neck. His pulse was falling and falling fast. She took her fingers off his neck, leaving bloody prints there.

"Stay with me Steve," she begged. "He's just a hero. Heroes die for what they believe in," she started to say to herself.

Without warning, she screamed, not caring if Steve or anyone else would hear. All of the pent up rage and stress and tears came out. "He isn't just anything," she said out loud.

Natasha felt something brushing her hand and looked down to find Steve's hand, pulling hers away from his wound. It fell to the sand, where she squeezed his hand as more tears fell from her face.

"I am not losing you. Not now, not ever," she said to him. Before this, she didn't know how much she cared. Hell, she didn't know that she could care that much for one person.

She bent down and placed a soft kiss on his wet forehead.

His hand remained interlocked with hers as she sat on the sand and waited for help to arrive.

"He isn't just anything. He doesn't fit into a category," she repeated to herself as her tears dried. "He is a man, a soldier, a friend, a teammate, a hero. And I will do whatever it takes so that he will remain alive."

**Again, thanks for reading! If you hated/loved it please let me know :)**


End file.
